Super Italy Galaxy
by CherryBlossom246
Summary: The whole fiasco had to start on such a special day. Curse that maniacal Arthur and his wickede ways...


The whole fiasco started on that day...

The Mushroom Kingdom was buzzing with vigor and enormous amounts of palpable joy. Veneciano Vargas leaped excitedly about singing a song he had made thirty seconds before.

" I'm off to see my Kamisa. My pretty pretty Kamisa~! I cannot wait to see her-"

A terrifying rumble shattered the sound barrier itself as not one, but a whole entire fleet of flying pirate ships came zipping out from a bolsterous, stone grey cloud! Princess Kamisa, stared up in sheer dread at this display. Her usually bliss filled plum hued eyes showed anxiety and utter distress. She clasped a metallic pink, adorable star creature against her large bust, yearning to keep it safe for her lover; as it was supposed to be a special gift for the festival.

"V-..VENECIANO!"

"KAMISA! I-I'M COMING! JUST..JUST WAIT!"

Veneciano bounded over of panicing Toads, all the while dodging fire engulfed meteors, a determined somewhat enraged expression plastered upon his face. Once he had reached his lover's extravagant castle, the largest ship out of it's fleet hovered above them eerily. A cloaked figure strided out onto the deck, a Necronomicon in hand. They flipped their hood down revealing their features. His brilliant blonde hair flapped in the fluttering wind, while his emerald green eyes shone beautifully, yet traces of selfishness swirled in them. The only flaw of his perfect face were his gigantic catterpillar like eyebrows. "Arthur!" Venenciano seethed. "What is it that you want now!" he snapped angrily.

Silence.

Then a hushed chuckle stroked the air. "Why"-Arthur smiled mischeviously-"I am here for Princess Kamisa of course.." he replied bluntly.

"Over...over...Uhhh...something that is not alive!" Venenciano countered; this retort caused Kamisa to facepalm and shake her head. "Ohh Venenciano..." she groaned under her breath. Raising an eyebrow, the wicked Englishman cocked his head to one side.

"Oh really? Do you really think that?"

"U-um...yes?"

Harmonious laughter echoed throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. "Ohh...this is too much..." Arthur stifled his snickering, while wiping away a few stray tears.

"What...what is so funny..?"

"_You._ You really think that you can defeat _me_? A puny Italian?"

Kamisa answered for her lover. "Frankly yes. Since he has kicked your stupid arse more than one hundred times...Also...you have terrible battle strategies and your cooking tastes awful...I should know..I have to eat it..." Arthur frowned. "...GAH! Okay...you have just earned yourself solitary confinement!" he growled. The princess crossed her white gloved arms stubbornly. "So? I don't give a crap..." she said. Arthur shook with rage, as much as he wanted to curse, he did not succumb to his desires. Instead, he snatched up Kamisa and put her onto his ship. "Alfred...watch this woman for me.." he asked his little brother simply. A young boy with sky blue eyes and gorgeous honey blonde hair skulked from the shadows. He grinned jovially.

"Yessir big brother Arthur!"

"Can I please just leave? This whole thing will end the same exact same way..."

Alfred leaned over to the purple princess, and whispered just quiet enough so only she could hear.

"I know..but just let him have his fun..Okay? I don't want to deal with his whining after another failed attempt to make you his bride..."

Kamisa rolled her eyes, sighing. "Alright, just this once..but I'm going to be saved by Venenciano in the end..." she agreed, causing Alfred to beam brightly. "Thanks!" he whispered, then resumed his mock-tough position. "Goodbye you silly Italian..." Arthur teased the other man rudely.

Before Venenciano could make his move a large saucer like spacecraft zipped in the air, laser beams shot out from it's electrical rods. Suddenly, Princess Kamisa's Castle had been pulled from the ground and taken airborne. Venenciano, in turn, hung on for dear life to what was left of the grand steps. Grunting, he tried to grab ahold of something-anything- in order to stay with Princess Kamisa, however the whole castle had gone up to _outer space._ At this point, the poor Italian male began to flip his lid. Screaming, flailing his legs, and holding on for dear life, he made a feeble attempt of climbing up to his safety.

_CRUNCH._

A fragment of the stone that our dear hero was grasping onto crumbled up and crunched under his tight grip. And then, in just a matter of seconds...

He fell...

"VENECIANO~!"

Falling. Plummeting to his ultimate doom, he fainted from the stress. All he saw before that was a strike of metallic silver-pink.


End file.
